The present invention relates to a device for destacking letters or envelopes associated with a storage magazine. It also relates to a sorting machine equipped with such a device.
Numerous more or less automatic coding stations controlled by an operator are known. Such machines can be intended either for the indexing (writing data) or for indexing sorting (reading data).
One of the most difficult functions to be carried out in sorting machines is destacking. It is necessary for each envelope or letter to be individually seized and then to be brought to a coding station. It is necessary that the operator can easily understand the information carried by the envelope which must be indexed. Therefore, the envelope must be supplied to the operator in a visible manner during the minimum necessary time and without any risk of double takes.